Tainted Purity
by Winged Serenity
Summary: Naminé Cross was a normal teenager, who had a near perfect life. But all of that is shattered when her beloved cousin leaves for an all male boarding school. She follows him, but meets her childhood love. But he doesn't reconize her. What will she do?
1. Prolouge  Tears of Realization

**Winged Serenity:** I was inspired to make this by reading both _Hana-Kimi_ and _Ouran High School Host Club._ They arn't exactly the same, but they have a familiar basic plot of female dressing as a male, and only the girl knows she's the only female in a forest of men, and maybe a few other people. I also dedicate this to LiLi-sama, whom's fanfiction, _Genderless: One Without a Gender, _was just amazing to read. I recommened it if you don't mind reading about Kairi and company. Anyhow, before my fire of inspiration goes out, I should actually write. And I introduce my diclaimer crew, who all are the major characters in this story.

**Naminé: **Winged Serenity does not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the Final Fantasy characters that may appear, for they all belong to Square Enix.

**Sora: **The major pairings of this insane romance story are; Naminé/ Roxas, Sora, Riku, Axel, Demyx and Zexion. (One sided CloudxNaminé.) There are other Naminé pairings, but these are the more important ones. And I don't know how Zexion got thrown into there, but he did. Also, Winged Serenity bribed me into saying this 'cause she said she'd give me a cookie.

**Roxas:** Why are the ones with a seemingly serene personality, are always the most manipulative?

**Winged Serenity:** Because in reality, we're the most evil. We take over minds, and make them do our bidding. By the way, here's your cookie, Sora.

**Sora:** Yay! I got a happy cookie!

**Axel:** Seriously?! I never knew Roze-san was manipulative!

**Zexion: **That's why you're called an idiot...it was obvious. Even Sora knew.

**Demyx:** Zexy, don't say such cruel things! Just calm down with a nice, cool, glass of water!

**Riku:** If we drank the water you offered us, we'd be poisoned, Demyx.

**Sora:** And what do you mean by, 'Even Sora knew'?!

**Cloud: **Naminé, come here. The idiots may accidently slaughter you in cold blood.

**Winged Serenity:** Eheh, and before this gets out of hand, and half the crew is murdered, I'm going to actually get on with the introduction. And before I throw up at Cloud's words. Ah, inspirations are wonderfully awesome. Also, please excuse my grammer. I sometimes forget to spellcheck it.

* * *

**Tainted Purity**

_By Winged Serenity_

_-_

_I've Always Loved You..._

--- -X- ---

Naminé Cross was a normal teenager, who was at the age of fifteen. The female's life was almost perfect. She had a cousin who she dearly loved. The two were very close, but she found out Cloud was going to Sunset Acadamy, an all boys school. And the only way to stay by her cousin's side was; enroll into the all boys school. And guess what she did? The girl sacrificed her near perfect life for her dearest cousin.

--- -X- ---

_But I Was Blind To Your Feelings..._

_-_

**Prolouge**

_Tears Of Realization_

_-_

_And I Found That The Hard Way..._

_

* * *

_

"Wake up, Naminé." A blonde haired female with angelic features gently rubbed her eyes and looked to see who had called her name. A blonde haired male with spikey blonde hair smiled at Naminé. She smiled lightly, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Morning, Cloud." She nuzzled against him, still half asleep. Much to her dismay, her warmth pulled way from her embrace, then softly ruffled her hair. Naminé blinked a few times, and whined about being cold. Cloud chuckled, then sat besides her. Naminé soon gave him a light hug, and he gently put his arm around her petite shoulders. The cousins were very close, and had a very affectionate relationship. But it was a pure one. Cloud didn't do anything indecent to his younger cousin, whom he loved as a sister. They lived together, since Naminé's mother and father were abroad, and were successful in their buisness. But they didn't forget to call and send letters and e-mails to their dearest daughter. Cloud lived with her because Naminé's parents didn't like the idea of the fifteen year old girl to live alone, and Cloud's parents didn't mind. So she had lived with the Strife family ever since her parents left Destiny Islands.

"So, is something wrong? You don't usually wake me up like this." Naminé looked at him suspiciously, and Cloud smiled uneasily. He put his hand to his face, and sighed heavily. How was he going to tell her this? He knew she was going to be furious or devastated. Either one, Naminé was not going to be happy with what he was about to tell her. The blonde male had kept this a secret from her for awhile, trying to get over the shock himself. And when he did, he knew he had to tell his cousin. But they were so close! How was he going to tell her that he wasn't going to highschool with her? She was looking foward to it...

Cloud took in deep breaths of air, then looked at Naminé with a serious expression. He wasn't kidding. "Naminé, I'm going to Sunset Acadamy, an all boys school." The blonde female's azure eyes went wide and Cloud looked away from her. She was bewildered at what he said. "Please...understand. I'm not going to Destiny High...my father enrolled me in the acadamy, and with my near perfect grades, I got in." Cloud looked at the ground, trying to avoid her face. Even though it was silent, he knew she was crying. Cloud glanced at her. He was right. Warm, crystal tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

"But...Cloud...why..?" Naminé asked, she was now clinging onto his arm, his black sleeve damp with Naminé's tears. He flinched at her question, then sighed in frustration. He hurt Naminé. And he always told himself he'd protect her. "Cloud...please...say something..I...want to hear your voice..!" She cried out in desperation, now tightly hugging Cloud, and not budging an inch. He bit his lip, then embraced his cousin.

"I'm sorry, Naminé. I'm...really sorry.." He hugged her close, and she buried her tear streaked face in his chest. Clouds heartbeat soon calmed her down, and he smiled sadly at his silent cousin. She looked up at him, and he wiped off her tears. But at her next reply, the blonde haired male was surprised. She gripped his arms, and looked into his eyes.

"Then I'm going too." Naminé looked at Cloud with a hurt expression. And Cloud just looked shocked. She was hiding hear tears, and wanted to seem like she didn't care. Because it hurt her so much. It hurt so much. So she lied. "I knew already. Leon told me." Cloud looked like he wanted to murder Leon at the moment. Squall Leonheart, who is also known as Leon, is Cloud's best friend, and is like Naminé's cousin. The three were that close. The spikey blonde male chuckled, then stood up, breaking their embrace. Though Naminé was slightly reluctant.

"Naminé. Are you serious?!" He asked her, his tone of voice was loud. Naminé flinched. Cloud only raised his voice when he was seriously pissed. Thankfully, his parents were out, and only Leon was downstairs doing whatever a silent guy does. They soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and there was Leon, his eyes wide with concern, and he skidded sideways in the hall, passing Naminé's room, then sidestepping to the doorway. Cloud's eye twitched, and he cleched and uncleched his hand. Poor Leon didn't know what was going to happen to him. Then all of a sudden, the brunette male was thrown into a wall. Naminé shrieked, Leon groaned in pain, and Cloud's eye was still twitiching furiously.

"Squall, you are so dead." Cloud had this...very...as Naminé described, 'dark and evil' sparkle in his eyes. Leon was dizzily holding his forehead, trying no to collaspe on the floor, for he was seeing triple Cloud walking towards him. Wait, what? The brunette snapped out of his trance, then Cloud and Leon began wrestling. Naminé just sat on her white sheeted bed in shock. Wow, they were still childish, despite their age. But Naminé's friend, Olette, had commented that Cloud and Leon were the hottest guys she had ever seen. Well, Cloud was tall, built, lean, and had nicely toned muscles, he had wild, spikey blonde hair, and amazing stormy blue eyes that seemed to be the absolute essence of beauty. And as for Leon, he had gorgeous blue eyes like Cloud, and long brown hair that went down to just below his shoulders in a slightly spiky fashion. He is also strong and muscular, though both Cloud and Leon are both in a never-ending compitition about who was more stronger. Since they both wanted to protect Naminé. She was the most important person in their lives.

She was very important. "Um...guys?" Leon and Cloud paused their wrestling match in the hallway to see who's tender voice called them. It was Aerith. Leon probably forgot to lock the door again. The brunette female smiled hesitently. The two's position was akward. "...If I didn't know, I'd think you two had a _relationship_." Aerith shook her head, putting empthis on relationship. Cloud's eyes widened, and Leon's did too. Naminé did nothing but silently laugh. Leon rolled off of Cloud and the blonde just rubbed his neck in embarrassment. He blushed when Aerith looked at him, and Naminé noticed this, feeling as if a dagger went through her heart.

"Well, that was interesting." Naminé turned to see who had snorted. It was someone she hadn't seen before. Probably someone Cloud knew? The guy had unbelievable flaming red hair in a ponytail, and tattoos on his face. Wow. "Cloud, coming?" Naminé titlted her head to the side. What was he talking about. Cloud sighed in relief, then walked over to the redhead. Aerith giggled softly.

"Wait, what?" Naminé quickly got off her bed, and ran into the hallway, almost tripping over Leon. "Cloud?!" She looked at him with a confused look on her face, and he smiled sadly at her. Cloud gave her a small kiss on her forehead, then walked away from her towards the door. What was this pain that began throbbing in her heart? Why was it when he kissed her, she wanted more? What was the feeling of happiness in her chest when he embraced her every morning?

"I'm going now. To Sunset Acadamy. Bye, Naminé." He waved at her, and walked out the door. This wasn't happening...it couldn't be happening! S-she, had to go after him! She had to be with him! It pained her when he walked out that door, whenever he laughed or smiled with Aerith. When Cloud let her go from an embrace. Her heart was feeling severe pain, and as he walked out that door, Naminé could've sworn her heart shattered. This pain, it was jealousy. Whenever Naminé saw him with another girl, she felt envious. It was because she wanted to be the only one who made him smile. And Naminé wanted him all to himself. It wasn't a normal cousin affection. Naminé had fallen in love with Cloud. And she wasn't ready to let him go. She wanted him besides him. Saying her name. Hot tears slid down her face, and she was on all fours, sobbing, letting her tears fall onto the floor.

"C-Cloud..."

_"Naminé_._"_

* * *

**Roze-san: **I'm sorry about the pathetic length, but it's just a introduction. I promise, the chapters _will _get longer. Read and review, please. Feel free to flame and critizite. And...I have a guest to inroduce. She's going to be my author's note crew from now on. Partner. Isn't it interesting? A one sided CloudxNaminé. Don't worry, Naminé will have someone else to dry her tears. Anyways, understand why the title is called that? Naminé's a pure girl, but her love for her cousin taints her purity. Though that was probably obvious. 

**Kitten-chan:** Just call me Kitten-chan! Or Kitty-chan. Either one. And poor Nami-chan, Cloud won't ever be able to return her love. He's going to be in either a CloudxAerith or CloudxTifa relationship. Maybe it'll be an AerithxCloudxTifa love triangle. Yup. Fun. Poor Nami, we're playin' with her heart. Yes, she has a heart. Or else she wouldn't be in love. Duh. Obviously.

**Roze-san:** I'm rather content with my stories. The review requierment is at least two reveiws...I mean, I put my heart and soul into this. I tried to think of a plot that wasn't to similar to any of the other cross-dressing stories I've read! So please put in a review. Domo Arigato. And Kit, stop making fun of the readers...

**Kitten-chan:** Sorry 'bout that, Serenity. Anywho...

**Roze-san:** Have something to say?

**Kitten-chan:** Reviews make Roze happy! ...And I sounded like a dork for a moment.

**Roze-san:** Sorry...but...you always have been one...

**Kitten-chan: **That's true. But I don't give a rip about it.

**Roze and Kitten:** See you (hopefully) next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1  The First Step to Love

**Winged Serenity:** Yay! You reached the two review requirement! Alright, I confess, I already made this chapter in high hopes. Anyways, I love you guys, I was worried that nobody would even review my story. So I'm all happy now. And it was about time I actually made a fanfiction. Sheesh, and my account would've gone to waste. Now I'm handing this over to my disclaimer crew.

**Naminé: **Winged Serenity does not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the Final Fantasy characters that may appear, for they all belong to Square Enix. And I'm the only one doing this because everyone else is to lazy. Roze-san is just typing the story. While listening to music.

**Sora: **...Um...-chews on his cookie-

**Roxas:** You still have that cookie?! It's already the first chapter! And I am not lazy, Naminé!

**Winged Serenity:** ...I'd like to know why Sora has that cookie still, too.

**Sora:** ...Um...I eat slow?

**Riku:** You eat slow? Oh really?

**Zexion: **I'm going to just stay out of this...

**Naminé: **Something wrong?

**Axel:** The emo won't confess that Demyx beat him up.

**Demyx:** Hmph!

**Cloud: ...**Naminé, I'm sorry...

**Naminé: **Go to hell, Cloud!

**Winged Serenity:** Eheh. I'm evil. Now go on and read. Like...before Naminé seriously sends Cloud to hell. I mean, his fans would be devastated!

* * *

**Tainted Purity**

_By Winged Serenity_

--- -X- ---

Naminé Cross was a normal teenager, who was at the age of fifteen. The female's life was almost perfect. She had a cousin who she dearly loved. The two were very close, but she found out Cloud was going to Sunset Acadamy, an all boys school. And the only way to stay by her cousin's side was; enroll into the all boys school. And guess what she did? The girl sacrificed her near perfect life for her dearest cousin.

--- -X- ---

**Chapter One**

_The First Step to Love_

_---__**Recap**__---_

_"I'm going now. To Sunset Acadamy. Bye, Naminé." He waved at her, and walked out the door. This wasn't happening...it couldn't be happening! S-she, had to go after him! She had to be with him! It pained her when he walked out that door, whenever he laughed or smiled with Aerith. When Cloud let her go from an embrace. Her heart was feeling severe pain, and as he walked out that door, Naminé could've sworn her heart shattered. This pain, it was jealousy. Whenever Naminé saw him with another girl, she felt envious. It was because she wanted to be the only one who made him smile. And Naminé wanted him all to himself. It wasn't a normal cousin affection. Naminé had fallen in love with Cloud. And she wasn't ready to let him go. She wanted him besides him. Saying her name. Hot tears slid down her face, and she was on all fours, sobbing, letting her tears fall onto the floor._

_"C-Cloud..."_

_"Naminé_._"_

_---__**End Recap**__---_

"Hey, are those the new students?" Other boys stared, whispered and pointed. Naminé felt like she was going to die. And Leon just wanted to punch the heck out of them. They were so annoying. The blonde female tried to cover her face with her white baseball cap. She was wearing a white sweatshirt that matched her baseball cap, and baggy pants. Naminé felt like she was see through. For goodness sake, she was a woman! And she was in an all boys school. Yeah, nice, wonderful. Now where was her room? Leon scowled at the boys who wolf whistled at Naminé. He still wasn't sure about this. What if his blonde friend got molested? Or raped! Or--

"Leon...I'm not going to get raped..." She quietly stated, glancing at him. Did she read his fricken' mind or something? He sighed in defeat, then walked with her to her room. Though in this case, 'his' room. Because Naminé was a feminine name, they decided on calling her Ren Izumi. And that was settled. Also because Cloud might've reconized her name if she didn't use a fake one. Leon was forced to sign the papers with Aerith, in which the female brunette didn't ask what they were doing. Yeah, Leon was her father, and Aerith was the mother. Uncanny. But why didn't just ask his girlfriend? But Rinoa might've thought it was pretty stupid...love struck girls did insane things.

Anyhow, this probably didn't make sense. So let's have a short and quick flashback.

_--Flashback--_

_Naminé opened her cloudied eyes. She sat up in her beds, staring at her blank white wall. It was true, Cloud left. It wasn't just all a dream. He was gone. Away from her. No matter how much she wanted him here, holding her hand, he wasn't going to be here. She began softly sobbing, quietly saying Clouds name. Warm, bitter tears kept streaming down her face until Leon walked by her room. God knows why he was in the house, but he was there none the less. "Nami?" He looked at her, then quickly rushed to her side, trying to comfort her. He had realized her deep infatuation for Cloud a long time ago. He knew it quite well. And Naminé wasn't the type to just let it go. She had deep feelings for her cousin. And Cloud was dense in that area. He was oblivious to her love. But Leon didn't want to see her like this. She was in so much pain. So he did the only thing that would calm her. "Naminé, would you like to see Cloud again?" She stopped making sobbing whine sounds, but tears still slid down her cheeks. Naminé seemed to perk up, and the corners of her mouth seemed to twitch into a smile. She nodded. Well, there was only one problem..."Nami...uh...well..in this case..you're going to have to be a boy. Because, the campus doesn't allow other people besides the students in..." And Naminé was in pure disbelief. _

_Here came the lecture. Leon groaned. And Naminé breathed in a deep breath of air. "Leon, are you serious?!" Happiness twinkled in her eyes, and he was dead shocked. Wow, she recovered fast. "I'll do it!" Leon chuckled at her response. She must've really loved Cloud to be willing to pretend to be a buy. And imagine, if she was caught, she'd be in trouble. So, the only way to try and keep her with Cloud, was that Leon would have to help. Oh, how fun. "I love you Leon!" She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and nuzzled against him. Oh, dear god. He already had a girlfriend..._

_"Nami...please...get off..." Leon grunted at her sudden display of affection, and she smiled cutely at him. He groaned, gently prying Naminé off of him. She pouted, then began poking him in frustration. He was so dull. Unlike Cloud. All of a sudden, Naminé burst out into to tears once more, another round of bitter water sliding down her already stained cheeks. Leon pulled her into a comforting embracing, understanding her pain. She sobbed loudly, as her azure eyes were cloudied with angst._

_--End Flashback--_

Hence the enrolling paperwork, and registration process, bitter tears, and much whining, they were finally here. Well, Leon was escorting Naminé to her room. But she looked like a really feminine bishonen! Well, she refused to cut her lusicous locks of blonde hair, so she just tied it up in a ponytail. But what guy wouldn't see that she was obviously a girl infiltrading the school? Well, the hormonal ones were plain stupid. And obnoxious. ...Did someone just blow him a kiss? Ewh. Now that was a disturbing mental image. Leon sighed, then ushered his blonde friend into the school. She sighed, rolling her eyes at Leon's brotherly instinct. They soon found their way, and Naminé was in front of her room, Leon behind her. She told him she'd be fine by herself at this point, but the brunette refused, wanting to make sure her roomates were a little decent, and weren't teens taken over by the hormornal spell.

Sighing in defeat, Naminé unlocked the door, with Leon right behind her. There she locked eyes with a pair of azure, sky blue, sea foam green, and turquoise aqua. They seemed to examine her. Embarrassing. She nearly screamed right there and then. But Leon right behind her gave her reassurance. "Ano...h-hello?" Naminé softly greeted, wondering about their reactions, and Leon snorted in disgust.

"Are you the new student?" A silver haired male asked her, a gleam of mischeif in his eyes. Though that was quickly washed away when he saw the unmissable pressence of Leon. Dude, could he be indimadating. There also brunette like Leon, though this one was obviously younger, (Leon: Hey!) and had unbelivable gravity defying hair. Same with the other two, except their hair was in different hairstyles, and the dirty blonde male could be the exact replica of the brunette, minus the blonde hair. And the other one had a blonde 'rockstar' hairstyle . At that moment, Leon just wanted to drag Naminé out, but she stopped him by tugging on his shirt.

"Leon, don't you dare." She whispered furiously into his ear as he bent down for the small girl. She smiled nervously then glaced at Leon who 'hmphed' angrily, with a look that said, well-excuse-me-for-caring plastered on his usually serene face. She softly giggled in a feminine way, which made Leon, sigh in frustration. How was she going to survive? Next, the reaction the poor girl didn't expect.

"Oh! You're Ren-_chan_! The new student! We had another blondie named Cloud Strife enroll in here!" The blonde exclaimed, giving her a hug. Naminé felt violated, and swore to kami-sama, that if he touched her in any indecent places-- Well, that was already taken care of. Leon pryed the blonde off of his dear 'sister', who mouthed him a '_thank you'_ for getting the blonde off of her. But Cloud...

"Mind introducing yourselfs?" Leon looked at them, his left eye obviously twitching in disgust. "Idiot musician...skater boy...goof...and bastard.." Leon muttered under his breath, only audible enough for Naminé to hear. She looked at him with a 'what-the-heck?' expression on her face, which hid her sadness.

"Well, I'm Sora," The brunette smiled. "That's Roxas, my brother," Sora pointed to the dirty blonde with a pouty face. "The one that was hugging you is Demyx," Sora chuckled, and Roxas sighed. Leon was still occupied with the hugging dude. ...Did Demyx hug Leon? Wow, if Rinoa found out, Leon would have one heck of a day. Leon grunted as Demyx clung onto his arm like a little monkey. Naminé sighed, and looked at Leon. He groaned, then patted her head with his free arm, and left. It was just like...Cloud...

So much sighing today. What was the world coming to? Roxas rolled his eyes, then turned his head to look over at the newcomer who was now silent. Demyx pouted at Leon's distant personality as he walked back to the room the room Roxas and Sora shared. Riku and Demyx just visited the boys. "Ren--" Naminé looked up at them and smiled sadly. "I'd perfer if you called me Izumi..." She muttered, trying to hold back her heartbroken tears. Riku gulped then smiled softly, along with Demyx.

"Uh, we're just going to go now, see you guys later." Riku waved a quick goodbye, then dragged Demyx out of there. Naminé was rather angsty at the moment. Roxas ruffled his hair, then walked towards Naminé. He shut the door behind her, locked it, then guided her onto one of the bunkbeds. She was trying to hold in her tears. Roxas smiled sadly at the blonde 'boy', who seemed really deppressed at the moment.

"Are you alright?" Naminé lifted her head, glancing at the blonde who sat besides her. She smiled weakly and nodded her head, which Roxas easily saw through. 'He' seemed so familiar, and was like a book. Sora sat by 'him' too, and patted 'his' back. Naminé seemed to cheer up a bit, but still was angsty. Then all of a sudden, the door burst open, and there stood the one and only, Naminé's beloved, Cloud. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, and sob into his chest until she felt better. Cloud seemed to be to be sweating, and was in in a hurry.

"Did...huff...any...of...huff...you...see...huff...a brunette guy and a blonde...?" He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, and noticed Naminé. He looked at 'him', then frowned. She gulped, then looked at the two besides her, for they were silent. Cloud tilted his head to the side and looked at 'him'. "Naminé...?" He asked, a look of disbelief plastered on his face. She sreamed and cursed inside her head, then shook her head violently. Cloud stood there at the doorway, while Naminé began to get jittery. There he was, in flesh and blood, her beloved Cloud.

"Cl-...Cloud..?" Naminé faintly whispered, her tears threatening to slid down her cheeks. Roxas glared at Cloud, while Sora tried to soothe Naminé. Cloud's face seemed to be in pain and confusion as he sadly gazed at his cousin, confirming it was the very same girl that cried over his words. And it was because...

_She loved him._

* * *

**Roze-san: **Thank you to my reviewers, **_Usagi-chi _**and**_ .sora.loves.me._ **for reviewing! You guys rock! And get cookies. (Usagi-chi e-mailed me. ;3) The next review requirement is _one review_! I know, not much, but it means alot to me. And I'm going to start on the next chapter anyways. Ahahaha. By the way, do you think I should give Naminé a first person POV? 

**Kitten-chan:** Roze-san...I'm still sorry for ruining you're story! ;;

**Roze-san:** People reviewed AND favorited it! You know what?! Don't you ever touch my keyboard when you're sleepy! I don't want you to ruin it, AGAIN!

**Kitten-chan:** I said I was sorry! ;

**Roze-san:** Yeah, well, I'm still upset.

**Usagi-chi: **Roze-chan isn't the type to forgive easily. So please, review and make Roze happy again. Or she'll probably make this story more angst...damn you Kitten!

**Kitten-chan:** I'm soooooorry!!!


End file.
